1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container, and more particularly to a storage container for accommodating graphic sheet materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cylindrical storage containers are provided for accommodating graphic sheet material which is coiled with a cylindrical shape. The containers comprise a cylindrical body having a predetermined depth which may not be adjusted for accommodating graphic sheet material having different length. When a graphic sheet material has a shorter length and is disposed in a cylindrical body having a larger depth, the graphic sheet material may not be stably retained in the storage container and may move freely within the storage container.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional storage containers.